


Love Is On The Radio

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I guess????, M/M, Sickfic, atsumu loves kiyoomi so much, but he loves atsumu a heck of a lot, it does get soft i promise, kiyoomi is bad at feelings, you can never change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Atsumu knows there's something wrong with Kiyoomi even if the other doesn't tell him until he almost collapses during practice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	Love Is On The Radio

There were a few things that Atsumu prided himself on; he's known as one of the best setters in the country, he gets on with all of his teammates, he's a great boyfriend and he knows exactly when something is wrong with said boyfriend. It had taken Atsumu a few months to be able to break down some of Kiyoomi's barriers and get him to accept his confession but he had and they'd been happily together now for two and a half years. If he was being frank, he had never loved someone as deeply as he loved Kiyoomi and where that sometimes scared him, it also meant that he knew everything about the other man. For example, he knew that Kiyoomi hardly wore his mask to practice anymore and that he normally let Atsumu hold his hand when they walked there so when, on one Wednesday morning, Kiyoomi walked out of the house with his mask on and had his hand firmly tucked at his side, Atsumu knew something was wrong with the spiker.

"Omi Omi, are ya okay?"

"I'm fine." That's another thing Atsumu knew about his boyfriend, he wasn't very good at telling Atsumu or anyone when there was something wrong even after all of this time.

"Is it ya mysophobia?"

"I said I'm fine Miya, just leave it."

"Sorry Omi," Atsumu mumbled to himself, trying to stop himself flicking looks towards his boyfriend so he didn't get irritated further. But, that didn't help the fact that he was thinking about Kiyoomi until they reached practice, he just wanted him to feel better and he was determined to make it happen.

"Hey, hey, hey! Omi! Atsumu!" Bokuto yelled as soon as he saw the pair, running towards them as they walked towards the changing room. Atsumu didn't get the chance to answer before another voice was shouting his name.

"Atsumu! Omi!" The tangerine hurricane, also known as Hinata, shouted at the two of them as they reached the changing room.

"Hinata!" Atsumu shouted back, trying to keep the same level of happiness he normally naturally radiated but Kiyoomi just ignored them both and headed towards the changing room. "I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's wrong."

"It's alright, you should see Kageyama sometimes when he gets in one of his moods. Especially after he loses, boy, not many things can make that better." Hinata babbled happily about his husband, seeming to forget that Atsumu wasn't really listening, focusing more on where Kiyoomi winced as he sat down on the bench. So he was in pain and of course, Kiyoomi didn't like to admit that. "Atsumu?"

"Sorry Hinata, completely spaced out on ya there, 'm gonna get changed."

Atsumu was distracted through a lot of the first part of practice, he couldn't help notice that Kiyoomi didn't say anything to anyone. He couldn't help but notice that his spikes weren't as powerful as they usually were and that he'd wince every time the ball hit the other side of the court. It didn't take a genius to work out that Kiyoomi clearly wasn't feeling well but Atsumu knew that he wouldn't want the whole team to know so he just observed from a distance.

That was until the middle of practice.

It kind of seemed to happen in slow motion for Atsumu. Everything was going fine, he tossed the ball towards Kiyoomi and heard the ball hit the floor. But, the sound was way too close to him to be on the other side of the net.

He looked up to see the ball sat at Kiyoomi's feet as he just stared at it, like he couldn't believe that it was there.

Atsumu had had enough, he needed to take Kiyoomi home whether he liked it or not.

"Omi Omi," Atsumu said gently but Kiyoomi flinched away when he saw Atsumu's hand. "'kay, no touch but Omi, can you tell me what's wrong with ya?"

"I'm fine," Kiyoomi panted out for the third time that day and neither Atsumu or any of the team were taking that for an answer.

"Ya clearly not fine Omi, so, tell me what's wrong," the next thing Atsumu knew, Kiyoomi was leaning against his arm for support. "Ya kinda worrying me now Omi."

"My head is pounding," Kiyoomi breathed out so quietly Atsumu barely caught it. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Okay, we can work with that," Atsumu whispered, wrapping Kiyoomi's arm around his shoulders and guided him to the bench where their coach was waiting with a bottle of water. "Why don't ya drink some of this and then I'll take ya home." Kiyoomi didn't say anything, just took the bottle from Atsumu's hand and bought it to his lips gently with his own shaking hand.

Within an hour, the pair were walking through their front door. Atsumu helped Kiyoomi into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed before he went around the house to make it as dark as possible and grabbed some painkillers and water from the kitchen.

When he came back to the bedroom, Kiyoomi was still sat on the edge of the bed, head cradled in his hands. Atsumu's heart ached at the sight of his boyfriend in pain and wanted it to go away as soon as he could so, as quietly as possible, he snuck back into the room and kneeled in front of the other man, gently resting his hands on his knees.

"Hey Omi, I have some painkillers and some water here for ya, does that sound good?" Instead of replying, Kiyoomi just gently grabbed the pills and water from Atsumu, chucking them down his throat within 0.5 seconds. "Wanna go shower?"

"Yeah."

"Do ya need any help?"

"I'm fine Miya."

"I feel like we've had this argument today once Sakusa," Atsumu teased and watched as the smallest smile appeared on his boyfriend's face. "But I'll leave ya alone whilst you shower and then we can nap once I've had my own shower, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Atsumu placed a soft kiss to Kiyoomi's forehead before he helped him stand. Kiyoomi was still a little unsteady on his feet but Atsumu honoured his wishes and didn't follow him towards the bathroom, he just tried to busy himself with getting a change of clothes out and changed their bedsheets.

"How ya feeling Omi?" Atsumu asked gently as the two of them lay in bed half an hour later. He ran his fingers gently through Kiyoomi's curls as the other nuzzled into his neck. "Still crappy?" Kiyoomi didn't answer just let out a small groan that Atsumu took as a yes, making him chuckle gently. "That bad huh? Ya should get some sleep babe."

"I would but someone keeps talking,"

Atsumu would feel guilty but he could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice meaning he wasn't actually annoyed at him so he just continued to rub his fingers through Kiyoomi's hair and rubbed small circles into his back with his free hand. Soon, he felt Kiyoomi's breath even out and heard the soft snores coming from his lover which only seemed to appear when he wasn't feeling his best.

"I love you so much Kiyoomi, I can't wait to propose to you next week," Atsumu whispered into the other's hair before falling to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello, yes i'm back with some more sakuatsu fluff because my kids. The proposal fic will definitely be on its way at some point I just had this soft scene at the end of this fic in my head and needed to write it.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated and thank you so much for reading x


End file.
